Raphael
Raphael '''or '''Raph is one of the four main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the younger adoptive brother of Karai, younger brother of Leonardo, older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo, and the second son of Master Splinter. He is "The Muscle" of the team. The Group's Strong Sai-lent Type Official Description "Name's Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit 'em! Oh yeah, they will... '''ME!' you bad guys heard me! If you guys ever mess with me and my brothers, you'll get it! I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... we're brothers and brothers do fight. But we protect each other and that's what counts most in my life." '' '-''' Raph''' Description Raphael is the most violent of the four brothers. A straight-up brawler, he has very little patience for things like stealth, hiding in shadows, or keeping his voice down. While he's fiercely loyal to his brothers, he's also often the one giving them a hard time. Raphael is also the one most likely to strike out on his own when he feels slighted or underappreciated. His closest confidante was his pet turtle named Spike. Raphael's temper can get the better of him, causing him to get into situations over his head. History Raphael and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding, causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Raph and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raph and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Appearance Raph is a kelly green mutant, ninja turtle, with goo green eye color and is the second-oldest. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance beyond the style of animation. He is much more like his other incarnations. There are several scratches and chips on his shell; a lightening bolt shaped crack/missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron (He probably got it when he was a baby turtle as it was there during his mutation); and his red mask is very worn with long, tattered tails - all of which indicating his reckless side. He is "ruggedly handsome" as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest, and seems shorter than his siblings. His eyes are bright green, but like all of the turtles when they're fighting, the pupils and irises vanish, leaving his eyes white, similar to those in the majority of the 2003 incarnation. Personality The theme states that "Raphael has the most attitude on the team", like most incarnations of him. Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not care particularly if he is injured (thus his rather beat-up shell and mask) and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated, extravagant plans. If it were up to him, they would simply, in his own words, "bust some heads" and ask questions later. Raphael is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers, often coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Although Michelangelo is considered the funniest of the team, Raphael is the most sarcastic. He is also the most relentless of the turtles, his relentless ferocity makes him a deadly fighter. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it is rarely, if ever, displayed). Though he would never admit it, he is a very good person and loves his brothers and Sensei dearly. He would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore" and to protect his pride. He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, whom he adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." And also in "The Wrath of Tiger Claw." he even hugs Mikey, considering he is the youngest, and therefore his baby brother. Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. In fact, Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers (aside from Mikey). His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his skills which helps him out in battle. The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. He was not able to cope as the leader as he cannot stand to risk his brothers, preferring to risk himself. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, and will not give up on them. Bio Tough, quick-to-act and hot-tempered, Raphael's a power keg ready to explode on unsuspecting enemies everywhere! The biggest of his mutant brothers, Raph has a "why sneak around when you can bash some heads instead?" attitude. Master of the twin sais, these three-pronged blades are the perfect reflection of their owner: sharp and to the point! Costumes Traenebar.png|Raphael's LARP Costume Raphmistic.png|Raphael's Vision Quest Costume Raphael Space2015.png|Raphael's Space Suit Powers, Abilities, Weaponry and Skills Ninjutsu: '''Like his brothers, he has a great sense of balance and agility. He can jump farther and higher than a human, as well as move quicker and more easily on narrow surfaces. He is the strongest fighter of the group (this is certainly true when training) Raphael has beaten his brothers including Donatello before in fights, both with and without weapons. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He is the strongest turtle, lifting people over his head. He is also the most violent, and so he can deal harder blows - though this is not a question of strength, more of morals, his brothers would most likely not hit someone as hard as Raphael would. He was able to tackle Slash away from his brother Mikey. His greater strength may be do in part to his ferocious temper. '''Enhanced Speed: '''He and his brothers are very fast. They can easily run faster than most humans, however, April seems to manage it somewhat (this may be due to the turtles running slower for her benefit). Raphael is the fastest of his brothers, and this is probably due to his temper. '''Stealth: '''Like his brothers, he is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. '''Sai: '''He normally uses sai as sharpened fist-held stabbing knives ("sharpened" is specified because sai are usually used for defense rather than offense). However, he does have a large collection of other weapons. '''Shell: '''He has the normal ability of a turtle to go into his shell. '''Healing Factor: '''As shown that he took damage from his enemy's and plenty of wounds like his brothers could heal much faster than an average person. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''He is able to take many attacks from his enemy's. Cause of his training and hard-earned blocking and fighting skills. Interactions with other characters ''See: ''Raphael (Relationships) ' Trivia *It is revealed in Cockroach Terminator that Raph suffers from Katsaridaphobia (a fear of roaches). Quotes *"It LITERALLY hurts to listen to you sometimes!" (The Alien Agenda) *"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that!"'' (Rise of the Turtles Part 1) *''"We're not Kung-Fu Frogs, We're Ninja Turtles!"'' (Turtle Temper) *''"Stick it in your shell!"'' *''Takes a deep breathe* "Like a river over stone."'' (Turtle Temper) *''(to Snakeweed) "You could turn out handsome like me, or you could turn out disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here."(Rise of the Turtles Part 2) *"Are you an idiot?! Wait, lemme rephrase that. You're an IDIOT!!"'' (New Friend, Old Enemy) *''"Sometimes it's good to be a turtle...and sometimes it's good to be a short turtle."'' (It Came from the Depths) *''"I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae but this is AMAZING!"'' (Rise of the Turtles Part 1) **''"You're not yourself Leo, Let me help ya!"'' (Parasitica) *''"All right! An all you can BEAT buffet!"'' *''"Leo, do you know what's in wasp eggs...here's a hint, '''WASPS!" (Parasitica) *''(When asked if he would like to see Donnie's latest invention) "This is how bored I am. Yes Donnie! I do."'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *''"I know how they (Kraang-droids) work. You hit 'em until the brainy toy surprise pops out!"(Metalhead) *"Yes! I never liked Mr. Nice-turtle."'' (Never Say Xever) *''(After Leo bites him) "DID YOU JUST BITE ME!? YOU BIT ME!"'' (Parasitica) *''(To Mikey when he said sorry for dropping Chris) "Don't apologize to him." * (''Mikey: "Oh...uh, Sorry I didn't drop you harder!") ''*"There you go."'' (Never Say Xever) *''"I don't know sensei, it was a disaster, and it's all my fault. I dunno what happened, i just .. froze up. I mean i have no problems with risking my own life, but...... risking my brothers..." (New Girl in Town) *(While Possessed) "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" (Parasitica) *(While Possessed) "What about Michelangelo...?"'' (Parasitica) *''"Boy, I sure hope this argument goes on for another four minutes and fifteen seconds!!"'' (The Gauntlet) *''(Leo tries to instruct by using hand signals) Raph: "I. don't. know. what. that. means!"'' (Rise of the Turtles Part 1) *''"I just have to destroy Lame-o-nardo here."'' *''"Frogs are not lizards and we're not frogs!"'' (Turtle Temper) *''To Mikey* "SAY IT!!!!"(Turtle Temper) *"What, are you fighting a guy in slow motion?"'' (Mousers Attack) *''"Sensei, Mikey made us bring a monster home with us!"'' (It Came from the Depths) *''"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met. You should've heard the insults this guy was throwin' at us, they were so.......... INSULTING!"'' (Turtle Temper) *''"You mean you set 'im free?!?"'' (It Came from the Depths) *''" I'm fine. I love you." *''Mikey: "HE'S NOT FINE!!!" (The Pulverizer) *''"TCRI? They're behind the Kraang plot?"'' (TCRI) *''"AAAAAHHHH ROACH, ROACH!!!!!!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"It makes things go boom."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"Sounds weird when you say it."(Metalhead) *''WHAT?! Where? Where the heck is he? He's underneath the van! HE'S UNDERNEATH THE VAN!!!!!" (Cockroach Terminator) *''"HE HAS A SAW?!?!? The cockroach has a SAW!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *(Leo: Hey Spy-Roach! Raph's out here! Come and get him!) ''"Really?! You're using me as bait?!"''(Coachroach Terminator)' *"Hey! Nobody hits Mikey except ME!"'' (I, Monster) *''(Under the influence Fishface's venom) "Donnie? Why are there fingers on my feet?'' (The Pulverizer) *''(About Fishface) "Important safety tip: Avoid the legs!"'' (The Pulverizer) *''"This is either gonna be really cool or really painful.... Okay, it was both."'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"She's Shredder's daughter, his blood. She was never gonna be on our side."'' (Enemy of my Enemy) *''"Lets go whack some piñatas."'' *''" Where were we? Oh yeah I was turnin' you Fishface into fish sticks."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"Aw, sewer-bunnies!"'' *''"Okay Spike, you'll like this show. It's called DOES MIKEY BEND THAT WAY!'"'' (Panic in the Sewers) *''(To Spike) "Chew on your leaf if you understand me."'' (Turtle Temper) *''(To Mikey) "If you tell anyone, I'll beat the green off you! But, you're a really awesome guy."'' (New Friend, Old Enemy) *''(After he finds out Mikey is okay) "MIKEY! Don't scare me like that buddy, I thought we lost you!"'' (New Girl in Town) *''LEATHERHEAD! *comes in with Leo and Donnie* GET AWAY FROM MIKEY OR WE'LL TURN YOU INTO THE WORLD'S UGLIEST SUITCASE!'' (It Came from the Depths) *''Donnie, did I ever tell you how awesome you are?*''Donnie: "No you haven't."*''Raph: "Well I'm seriously considering it."(The Pulverizer) *(Talking about what is wrong with Donnie's face) "Would you like the list alphabetically or in descending order of gross-ness?"'' (It Came from the Depths) *''"A Cockroach, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A COCKROACH!?" (Cockroach Terminator) *"Oh, Sorry Leo it was Spike's idea. He said "Space Heroes" is too stupid for him."'' (Panic in the Sewers) *''(Goes out to retrieve Mikey) "I'm coming Mikey. No six foot tall cockroach is gonna eat my brother!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"Hey! The Stealth cycle's my thing!"'' (Enemy of my Enemy) *''"Donnie, we're letting you keep him (Mutagen Man), but you gotta keep him in your lab so I don't have to look at it."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''After Splinter states the turtles are beating the Foot easily* '' *''"Why does he make that sound like it's a bad thing?"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"So what if Shredder's building an army of mutants. They're still no match for my sais! High three!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"Sensei, we don't get it. How does switching weapons help us in a fight."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''After Splinter finishes a story about a Damio*'' *''"I guess that guy lost a lotta wars."'' *''"OW! Look compassion is great, but the purple dragons are never gonna leave Murakami alone." (Never Say Xever) *"Was that suppose to sound tough? or stupid?"'' (Never Say Xever) *''"Why do I ask these questions!" (The Pulverizer Returns) *"I was droppin' the foots like flies with my sais."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''(After going back to normal due to Mikey) "But...that's...smart."'' (Parasitica) *''(After Leo yells at Mikey) '' *''"Whoa...are you okay? Unmotivated bursts of anger's kinda my thing."'' (Parasitica) *''"In your face gravity!"'' (Showdown Part 1) *''"Leonardo!" (After Leo goes down with the Technodrome.)'' (Showdown Part 2) *''"Leo! You Dork! You scared the heck out of us!"'' (Showdown Part 2) * "All that mutagen? (to Mikey and Donnie) You two are the biggest screw-ups ever!" (The Mutation Situation) *''"Well, our friend's gone." (Looks back in the lab to see his brothers chasing the 2 mutant squirrels) "But... We still have plenty of crazy..."'' (Invasion of the Squirrelnoids) *''"Ugh, I-it's in my guts! I-I can feel it and their munching on that popcorn I ate! IT'S FREAKIN' ME OUT MAN!!!!!"'' (Invasion of the Squirrelnoids) *''"Sweet mother of mutation..."(Invastion of the Squirrelnoids) *"Sorry Slash, my brothers come first. No matter what."'' (Slash and Destroy) *''(After Donnie tells Raph and Mikey to go on without him) '' *''"No turtle left behind. That's our rule."'' (Slash and Destroy) *''(When Slash is about to finish Donnie and Mikey off) "Slash! You see, that's what real friends do. They stand up for each other. I'd rather be like my brothers than you any day."'' (Slash and Destroy) *''(After crashing into Leo's little 'tea party', Leo calls up to him) "LEO! Having," (Looks around the room) "Tea time?!"'' (Slash and Destroy) *''"Meditate on THIS!" (Hits a pressure point on Slash)'' (Slash and Destroy) *''(Sees Casey fighting the Purple Dragons) "That guy's outta control. Time for a little intervention."'' (The Good, the Bad and the Casey Jones) *''(About to kill Casey but stops himself) "What am I DOING? Maybe I DO have anger issues..."'' (The Good, the Bad and the Casey Jones) *''"I'm freaking out... I'm freaking out... I'M FREAKING OUT!" (Fungus Humongous) *(to Metalhead) C'mom you tin can!'' (Metalhead Rewired) *''(Mikey: "Why do I have to wear the cheese?!") "We have to lead them away, and you're awesome at bein' bait!"'' (Of Rats and Men) *''"I know you're a little worried. We never put up a fight like this look. I will make it back just hang in there. I love you man.(Spike Chewing on his leaf)'' (Rise of the Turtles Part 2) *''"Let's bash some bots!"'' *''(Mikey: How do we know that you're the real Raph? What's the secret ninja password?) I will pound you Mikey!!!'' (Plan 10) * (While Leo is talking to Karai.) "Is this a rescue or a romantic comedy?" ''(Vengeance is Mine) * (To Shredder) "YOU MONSTER!"(Invasion part 2) * ''"(To Splinter)Father?"(Return to New York) Gallery See Raphael/Gallery Meet Raphael Video Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Good Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Hot tempered Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Mutant Animals Category:Family to the turtles Category:Sons Category:Team mates Category:Teenagers Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutant Reptiles